The Richest Poor Town
The Richest Poor Town is the eighth chapter of Journey. Chapter Eight: The Richest Poor Town For a town that went from poverty to wealthy…well it seemed to still resemble a common poor town. The group navigated their way through the rough streets on Conker. Surrounding them was a sea of villagers all of whom despite dressed in worn down clothing and scratched skin, looked very pleased with themselves. An old man approached the group with a toothless grin. “Say kiddies…do you want to buy this locket,” he sleazily asked? “It has magically powers and it will grant you eternal life!” Tsuyoshi’s ears perched up. “Eternal life you say? I’ll take…” he started to say, but Satoru bonked him on the head. “Sorry but we really need to be somewhere else right now,” Izumi quickly said and the group left the old man in the dust, with Akio dragging Tsuyoshi. The group paused to catch their breath in an alleyway. “Why didn’t you let me buy that locket,” Tsuyoshi complained? “Anyone with a brain cell could tell that it was a fake,” Akio simply said. Hotaru and Tsuyoshi’s mouths dropped in surprise at these words. “Wait you mean it was…I mean of course it was a fake,” Hotaru coughed, trying to cover up his obvious mistake. “Whatever you say big bro,” Satoru said while rolling his eyes. “What I think we should do is find an inn so we can find some privacy before we come up with “plan of attack.” “I agree,” Hotaru said and he promptly began to march, leading the others out of the alley and back into the crowded streets. In another part of Conker, Phy and his new companion were sitting on a bench near the middle of the town. The townsfolk kept giving causal glances at the pair, but they seemed too frightened to approach. Maybe it was the young man odd snow white hair or it was Phy scratching his forehead with a talon. Phy was reflecting on the information that he had heard from the gossiping inhabitants of Conker. The people talked about how their town was being restored by “The Savior” and that several homeless people have all of a sudden gotten jobs from within the town hall. “Well if we’re going to make this work then you need a name,” Phy said as his companion stared with interest at a bunch of pigeons scouring the ground for food. “I would like a name…but I don’t know any good ones Phy,” the young man sadly replied. “Well you do seem still out of it,” Phy mused as once again he scratched his forehead. “So let’s think of a simple name; how about the name Senji?” “Sanji?” Phy face palmed and muttered, “Never mind…how about Trent?” “Trent...I like it. It’s easy to remember and simple to say.” “Okay then Trent. Let’s get ready to move. I have a funny feeling that there is going to be some excitement later today,” Phy said after he caught a glimpse of a loud group navigating their way through the crowd. Unfortunately, the inn wasn’t any less crowded than outside forcing the group to still uncomfortably in a corner of the lounge. “So what’s our next move,” Tsuyoshi asked, shivering as though he could feel the other people in the room staring at him. “From what Mayor Bradley told us, Conker was poor and then all of a sudden, he became rolling in gold and military might,” Izumi said. “But looking around that doesn’t seem to be the case.” “Seems like that,” Akio agreed, leaning casually on his sword. “But what is the possibility of the town council being the ones in control of the wealth,” Satoru thought out loud. “I don’t know but it doesn’t hurt to take a look,” Hotaru said as he got to his feet. “Um excuse me,” a calm voice said from behind Hotaru, causing the boy to jump back in his surprised. The group saw a man around his early 50s dressed in a fancy suit. “But I have some instructions for a Miss Hotaru and her friends. “That’s MISTER Hotaru,” Hotaru muttered while grinding his teeth. “What are the instructions?” “I was told to escort your five to the city hall to meet with our humble village chief…and The Savior.” “The Savior,” Izumi said? “Yes he is the man who brought peace and prosperity to Conker,” the man beamed, while the others looked confusedly at each other. “Well looks like this might be our best bet,” Satoru said. “Lead the way sir.” The group was soon following the man on their way to the city hall. Compared to the rest of the shabby buildings, the city hall looked rather impressive and towered over the town. “Let’s continue shall we,” the man urged as the group stopped to gawk at the building. As the kid returned to their normal senses, they resumed following the man into the building. However, they were unaware that they were being watched by someone on an upper floor. “Those kids…they don’t appear to be useful to me, but I suppose I’ll have to make do with what I can get.” “So those are your friends,” Trent asked as he and Phy watched Hotaru and his friends enter the city hall. “No they are just some kids who I saved the other day,” Phy replied. “But it’s weird that they actually got invited into the city hall?” Earlier, Phy had attempted to enter the city hall and ended up getting thrown out in response. “So now I guess we wait for them to leave and then we can see what they learn,” Phy said as he sat down onto the grass. “Is Phy your real name,” Trent asked? Phy coughed and turned around to look at Trent. “What would make you even ask a question like that?” “Oh it’s just some of the nice people I just talked to said that ‘no normal parents would name their child Phy’,” Trent happily said. Phy sighed. “You can’t just go around telling our names to strangers.” Now, although Trent was suffering from amnesia, he at least noticed that Phy didn’t answer his question, but decided not to pursue the topic. “At least one of them traded me a locket for something called money,” Trent said cheerfully, holding his new locket in triumph. “You moron,” Phy sighed. The group was stunned as they sat in what appeared to be a dining room. Everything was gleaming and well-polished. Heck even the silverware was solid gold. “The Chief and The Savior will be joining you soon,” The man said before leaving them. “Please make yourself at home.” “This is incredible,” Satoru exclaimed as he looked at his reflection from a gold plate. “But how can such a poor town afford all of these things,” Izumi asked as she and Tsuyoshi looked at portraits on the wall. The only one not interested in the stunning display was Akio, who sat with his blade prompted in his hands. “Oi bud you know you can enjoy yourself every once in a while right,” Hotaru teased. “We need to be prepared for anything,” Akio firmly spoke. “I’m concerned since that man knew your name…but we didn’t tell anyone in this town our names.” Hotaru paused. “You think that every person you know has some deep dark secret? You can’t be serious?” Akio simply shrugged as the door burst open. A rather tall man entered the room. He looked like he was 25 and he had a spiky chestnut hair, a scruffy goatee as well as wide black eyes. “Well hello my honored guests,” He spoke in a charismatic tone. “Hi there scruffy,” Hotaru said, extending his hand. They shook hands and the unknown man’s and felt like dried sand. “Hotaru show some respect for our host,” Izumi scolded. “Wait what,” the man said confused. “Your Hotaru,” he asked pointing at Hotaru? Hotaru’s hair burst into a fiery rage. I swear if one more person makes that mistake, then I’m going to explode, Hotaru screamed inside his head. As Hotaru was lost in his own little world, the rest of the group made introductions and made their way back to the table. “So you may be wondering who I am,” the man said, itching causally at his goatee. The group nodded. The man flashed a grin and spread his arms like a pastor. “Well I am The Savior of this town, but those I know on a personal level can call me by my real name. My real name is Greed and I’m was a member of The Remnants!” Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Chapters